


The Premier's Private Door

by draculard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Thrawn's not wearing anything under those formalwear robes, Undercover, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Thalias is starting to suspect that Thrawn — that is, Artistic Master Svorno — might be kind of a slut.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/General Yiv the Benevolent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Premier's Private Door

A quick in-and-out mission, Thrawn promised Thalias. They’d attend the banquet, he’d make sure to send her away with a well-timed comment at the appropriate time, and then — fingers crossed — he’d put the finesse on General Yiv.

Unfortunately, when Thalias returned to the banquet hall, General Yiv and Thrawn were nowhere to be seen. She glanced around, trying not to be too conspicuous about it as she searched the alien crowds for two familiar faces. There was no sign of Thrawn or Yiv anywhere, she noted with chagrin. Maybe they’d gone their separate ways, but more likely, Thrawn had gotten himself into trouble, and if Thrawn had gotten himself into trouble—

She spun around, planning to retreat at least to the quieter outer hall, and ran straight into a tall humanoid with strange winglets on his cheeks.

“Oh,” said Qilori sourly, gripping her by the elbows. “The hostage.”

Thalias eyed him for a moment and wrestled her elbows out of his grasp. “Where are they?” she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, nice to meet you, too. Where are who, now?”

She leaned close to him, struggling to form a properly menacing expression beneath all her textured, ridged makeup. “You know who,” she hissed. “General Yiv. Artistic Master Svorno.”

“Oh, _Svorno_ ,” said Qilori, with exaggerated understanding. He dropped the expression immediately, matching the lack of amusement on Thalias’s face to a tee. “Where do you think they are?” he asked, gesturing irritably toward a closed door across the room.

Thalias made for it immediately, but she didn’t get more than a single step before Qilori reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“You really don’t wanna do that,” he told her.

She snatched her wrist back from him with more difficulty than she cared to admit; his grip was like iron. “I _really_ think I do,” she said. She made vicious eye contact with Qilori, daring him to delay her a moment longer, and eventually he subsided.

“Your funeral,” he said as she walked away.

Her funeral, indeed. Her gut twisted as she wove her way through the crowded banquet hall, approaching the door. She had only the charric Thrawn had given her and the vial of tava gas tucked into her belt, but if Thrawn needed saving, then she was the only one here inclined to do it. Palms sweating, she pushed through a crowd of partygoers and threw her shoulder against the door.

And found Thrawn staring back at her, a look of mild surprise on his face. He stood in the middle of the room with his feet planted and his formalwear robes pulled up to his waist. Between his legs knelt a burly Nikardun.

A Nikardun with symbionts adorning his shoulders like epaulets.

Yiv.

Yiv was giving Thrawn a blowjob.

“Oh, for—” Thalias slammed the door shut just as Thrawn opened his mouth, maybe to explain himself but more likely to send her away with another sharp remark about her shoddy makeup. Seething, she pressed her back against the door and scanned the crowd. From a distance, she saw Qilori leaning against the cocktail bar. He made direct eye contact and raised a glass in her direction. "For fuck's sake," she whispered, resisting the temptation to claw the sculpted makeup off her face. Qilori grinned and glanced away.

Why, she wondered, did she get the feeling that he’d fucked Thrawn, too?


End file.
